


На краю

by Pandorra



Series: Цикл. Тики и Канда. [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fights, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свидание на вершине Эйфелевой башни - это верх романтики. Но если это свидание устроил Ной для экзорциста, встреча грозит перерасти в горячее сражение с неожиданным поворотом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На краю

Эйфелева башня хороша не только тем, что её видно из любого места Парижа. С неё тоже весьма удобно обозревать город. Чем и занимался маркиз Тики Микк, стоя на самом верху. Высота не кружила голову, нет. Она давала ощущение простора, свободы, она успокаивала. Тики вообще часто ловил себя на мысли, что внизу, среди домов, в комнатах и залах ему бывает неудобно, словно что-то сковывает, тяжёлым грузом тянет куда-то вниз. Открытые, незастроенные места, крыши домов, небо – вот именно там Третий чувствовал себя как дома.  
Но сейчас ему было не до покоя. Сейчас все чувства Тики были обострены до предела. Он ждал своего Врага. Противника, поединок с которым стал для него навязчивой идеей. Провоцировать, дразнить, доводить Канду Юу до бешенства – в этом было столько упоительной радости, какого-то безумного счастья. Экзорцист реагировал именно так, как хотел Тики. И в какой-то момент для Ноя удовольствие от стычек с ним и удовольствие от прикосновения к его телу, волосам, губам слились в одно сильнейшее наслаждение. Вот уж воистину – любить его или убить?  
Вспышка, а в следующую секунду маркиз развернулся, блокируя удар своим верным, вышедшим из собственного тела оружием. Канда усмехнулся уголком губ, словно именно этого и ждал, и отпрыгнул в сторону, молча активируя меч. Это была хорошая настоящая катана. Уже не то оружие, которым он сражался тогда в Эдо, но превосходный клинок.  
\- Ты должен мне развлечение. Я думал, ты догадаешься тогда, в Ковчеге, с кем я хотел бы встретиться в Башне. У нас мог бы получиться отличный бой. Так почему ты остался у Скина, Канда?  
\- Тот Ной охотился на нашего генерала. Я всего лишь выполнял порученное мне задание. Вот и все. К тому же, ни один из придурков не смог бы его победить.  
\- Я тронут твоей искренней заботой о друзьях, - ядовито улыбнулся Тики, и оплетающее запястье четырёхконечное лезвие вспыхнуло, увеличиваясь. Почему-то такой ответ разозлил маркиза. – Ты и правда идеальное оружие своего Бога…  
Канда не стал дожидаться атаки противника и атаковал сам. Восемь цветков Богомола. Тики блокировал их стаей Тизов и ушёл вверх, перевернувшись в воздухе и приземляясь за спиной Канды. Удар экзорцист отразил. Такого быстрого, стремительного фехтования, требующего концентрации и абсолютного контроля у Тики ни с кем не было. Они балансировали на самом краю платформы башни в сотнях метрах над землёй. Яростные глаза Канды были так близко. Сражаться в полную силу, быть готовым убить, но отчаянно желать другого – эти чувства сводили с ума и кружили голову. Тики подумал, что мог бы драться так вечность, только ради этого будоражащего кровь коктейля эмоций. Огонь в крови, разожжённый экзорцистом, невозможно погасить. И он причиняет боль, замешанную на наслаждении.  
«Ты – мазохист, Тики», - последняя мысль перед тем, как он оттеснил Канду к самому краю и, отбив атаку его меча, отведя руку в сторону, вонзил свою ему в грудь. Оба замерли. Канда неподвижно стоял в паре дюймов от падения, расширившимся глазами глядя на Тики. Который почти нежно касался пальцами его сердца.  
Ной медленно склонился к самому его лицу и прошептал в губы:  
\- Я так давно мечтал коснуться его… Поразительно, как спокойно оно бьётся, Канда. Тебе не страшно? – губы скользнули по щеке. – А почему тебе не страшно?  
Тики придвинулся вплотную, и теперь Канда вынужден был уткнуться в его плечо. Чужие губы коснулись уха.  
\- Это сердце принадлежит мне, что бы ты об этом ни думал. Оно моё, Канда.  
Только спустя несколько мгновений после исчезновения Тики Микка, Канда смог глубоко вздохнуть и заставить себя сделать шаг прочь от края. Чёртов Ной!


End file.
